


Want Need Desire

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> This attacked me late last night after listening to the radio plays, but is actually set after exit wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Need Desire

**Title:** Want Need Desire  
**Author** **:** [ ](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile) [**missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  This attacked me late last night after listening to the radio plays, but is actually set after exit wounds.  
 **Warnings:** A little angsty maybe, but not intentionally ... if that makes any sense!  
 **Spoilers:** none  
 **Rating:** PG13 maybe 

Arms locked around each other tight, their hands grasping at the flesh beneath them as their bodies moved together as if one. 

Small huffs and pants filling the tiny space if the room they were in, completely absorbed in each other and their needs … wants … desires. 

Their desire for each other, to be held, touch and fulfilled.

Wanting to be held so tightly after the loses they had suffered.

The need to know that they were still alive, that they still had each other.

Each of their bodies reacting, completely in tune with the others. Like they were truly made for each other. Emotions, desire, love filling the room. 

Shuddering simultaneously as their orgasms hitting their peaks, huffs and pants turning into loud moans of ecstasy as they came and then just holding each other quietly in their arms until sleep took them away from the real world. 

The End.  



End file.
